1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a splice revolver, splice module and method of organizing fiber strands in the module.
2. Description of Related Art
Splice modules are employed for organizing glass fibers from a fiber optic cable as they are spliced to jumpers, such as “connecterized” fibers that are mated to connectors for snap-fit engagement to adaptors. FIG. 1 is a top view of a conventional splice module 10. The cover of module 10 has been removed to illustrate components therein.
Module 10 includes a housing 15 having a plurality of adaptors 20 therein that receive connectors 60. FIG. 1 shows one arrangement for cable installation into the module 10. The fiber optic cable 30 is pulled through a strain relief grommet 35 and secured at a cable tie 37. The cable jacket is removed, leaving exposed fiber strands 40 for splicing. The splices sleeves 42 are stored in a splice organizer 45. The spliced fibers, or connecterized fibers 50, are attached to connectors 60 and then typically collectively routed as one around a fiber guide 25. The connectors 60 are then mated with the adaptors. 20.
Even with such fiber organizing arrangements, great care must be taken to ensure that in routing the fibers 50 around the guide 25, there are no sharp bends or twists. Bends or twists can cause potential damage to the fibers 50 and/or signal attenuation due to micro-bends. This must be done by the on-site installer and there is little margin for error.